This Is Love Sequel
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Sequel This is Love full NC ! , Mind RnR please :) Buat para readers yang meminta sequel TIL , moga suka eoh .* , Sihae ff , Hae!uke


Tittle : This is Love

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim Ryeowook - and others

Main Pair : SIHAE ( Hae!uke )

Rated :M

Warning : NC !

Summary : Cinta Sempurna telah diraih, tapi bisakah kita terus menjaga dan melindunginya agar tak terjatuh ke tangan pemilik yang salah ?

.

.

.

**(Sequel for – This is Love )**

**Maaf ya kalau Ff Nc ini kurang memuaskan(?) para readers , saya masih pemula .. ^^ namun saya harap kalian suka - **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Suhae:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siang telah berganti waktu . Malam tengah menyelimuti para makhluk hidup yang ingin membutuhkan waktu istirahat mereka . Namun tidak termasuk untuk dua pasangan suami istri – sesama namja yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara resepsi pernikahan mereka yang terbilang sangat ' wah ' .

Kini keduanya tengah berbaring diranjang pengantin mereka . Yah , mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pindah ke Apartemen mereka sendiri . Karena mereka tak ingin , acara ' sacral ' mereka akan terganggu oleh kebisingan dari kedua orang tua mereka .

"Hae", Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , saat mendengar sapaan lembut dari orang tercintanya yang beberapa jam lalu telah sah menjadi suaminya .

Donghae tersenyum saat kecupan mesra diberikan oleh Siwon . Siwon mengusap kepala Donghae yang berada di atas dadanya dengan usapan penuh kasih sayang .

"Hyungie ", Donghae memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan dadanya dibelai dengan sangat lembut . Siwon tersenyum , ia pun mengangkat wajah Donghae dengan tangannya yang lain karena tangan yang satunya masih sibuk mengusap-usap dada dan perut Donghae secara bergantian , dan berusaha untuk membuka kancing piyama Donghae satu persatu . Cukup susah , karena Siwon hanya menggunakan satu tangannya . Donghae mendesah kala ia merasakan usapan yang membuat dirinya bergairah .

Siwon tersenyum , ia dekatkan bibirnya untuk menyentuh benda kenyal yang seakan memintanya untuk segera dicicipi . Oh , bukan hanya untuk dicicipi tapi lebih dari itu .

"Euunnghhh", desah Donghae saat Siwon melumat bibir bawahnya dengan nikmatnya . Donghae melenguh saat Siwon semakin memperdalam kulumannya pada bibir bawah miliknya . Kini ia melumat bibir atas Donghae , setelah bosan dengan rasa bibir bawah milik Donghae .

"Ehhmmm ", Donghae menggeliat dan semakin menarik tengkuk leher Siwon untuk semakin memperdalam lumatannya .

Siwon menarik tubuh Donghae , hingga kini Donghae berada diatas tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman bibir mereka . Siwon menggigit bibir bawah Donghae meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam goa hangat Donghae , membuat Donghae mengerang nikmat . Lidah Siwon menelusuri goa hangat Donghae . Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi putih Donghae yang berjajar rapi .

Tak ada yang bisa Donghae lakukan selain mendesah dan menjambak rambut Siwon . Walau tak semua rambut yang bisa ia gapai , karena memang rambut Siwon memang tak terlalu panjang .

"Euunghhh" , Donghae menggeliat kala Siwon dengan lihainya menyapu langit-langit mulutnya . Goyangan yang dilakukan oleh Donghae membuat ' junior' mereka saling bergesekan . Siwon memejamkan matanya , menikmati sentuhan secara tidak langsung itu .

Ia ingin langsung ke ' inti ' permainan . Namun ia harus sabar . Memanjakan namja manis diatasnya kini , membuat hatiya senang .

"Heuumh Hyungghhh", Lidah Siwon sudah tak bermain di mulut Donghae , lidah itu kini turun menjelajahi dan menjilati setiap kulit leher Donghae . Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang , kala Siwon menjilat , kemudian mengisap perpotongan leher tersebut .

"Akkhhhh", pekik Donghae saat Siwon dengan gemas menggigit perpotongan leher tersebut . Kini lidahnya berpindah ke area lain , turun menjelajah . Meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah hampir keunguan disetiap kulit putih Donghae .

'_Sungguh indah ', _pikirnya saat melihat beberapa _kissmark _ menghiasi leher Donghae .

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat Donghae tengah berusaha mengambil nafasnya yang telah habis terkuras akibat ciuman panjang mereka .

Siwon membuka kancing piyama Donghae , "Kau benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah Hae", sukses ucapan Siwon membuat pipinya memanas . Dia menundukkan wajahnya , membuat Siwon tersenyum . Donghae semakin menundukkan wajahnya saat Siwon mengusap dada dan perut ratanya .

"Kau juga lucu , aku beruntung memilikimu", Siwon membuang piyama Donghae ke sembarang arah . Siwon meneguk salivanya , saat disuguhi pemandangan yang benar-benar membuat sesuatu dibawah sana yang mulai mengeras semakin mengeras .

"Hyung", Donghae menatap Siwon dengan takut-takut , baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan Hyungnya seperti itu . Tatapan grrr- mesum .

Siwon memandang wajah manis Donghae , membelai pipi Donghae dengan sentuhan yang membuat Donghae merinding . Sentuhan hangat yang membuat seakan malam dingin ini tak terasa .

Siwon menurunkan pandangannya , menatap tanpa kedip dua tonjolan pada dada Donghae yang terus menarik perhatiannya .

Siwon berusaha mendudukan dirinya , hingga Donghae duduk dipangkuannya . Dengan begitu , ' junior ' Siwon tertindih oleh ' Junior ' Donghae .

"Eungghh Hyung ", Donghae memejamkan matanya , kala merasakan sapuan basah dan hangat di nipple kirinya . Lidah lincah Siwon terus saja menjilat bahkan menggigit kecil nipple _pink_ itu .

"Ahhh Hyungghh", Siwon memilin nipple kanan Donghae , membuat Donghae bergerak karena tak kuasa menahan erangan dan nikmatnya . Dan goyangan Donghae itu membuat juniornya bergesekan dengan gerakan yang pelan dan berat membuat Siwon semakin semangat mengecpa nipple imut Donghae .

Jujur, ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuk keduanya .

Bukan hanya nipple itu yang menjadi sasaran lidah maut Siwon , melainkan kulit-kulit disekitarnya pun tak luput dari isapan dan gigitan nafsu Siwon . Hingga membuat kulit putih mulus itu harus terlukiskan tanda-tanda yang membuat Siwon tersenyum . Tanda kepemilikan Donghae atas dirinya .

Siwon merebahkan tubuh Donghae . Siwon kembali menawan bibir Donghae yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya . Siwon menggerakkan tubuhnya dan tangannya pun tak tinggal diam . Tangannya tak berhenti memilin bahkan menekan nipple Donghae yang hampir merah akibat gigitan Siwon yang membuat Donghae menjerit kesakitan .

"Ahhh Hyunghhhh", Donghae mengerang nikmat saat ia merasakan ' junior'nya bergesekan dengan benda yang begitu besar dank eras . Membuat junior miliknya seakan ingin meledak . tegang , besar dan – ahh sesak .

Donghae menekan tengkuk Siwon , meminta ciuman yang lebih basah dan dalam karena ia sudah tak sanggup menahan nafsunya .

"Ahhhh, hyuunggg ahhhh", Donghae tak kuasa menahan desahannya , saat ia merasakan pergesekan antara juniornya dengan junior Siwon semakin kasar dan liar. Namun membuat Donghae mengerang kenikmatan . Bukan hanya Donghae, Siwonpun mengalami hal yang sama .

Donghae mencengkeram seprai dengan kedua tangannya , dengan bibir yang terus saja dilumat dengan penuh nafsu oleh Siwon .

"Euunngghhh Hyunghhh, euuuhhh", erang tertahan Donghae karena memang bibirnya masih tak diizinkan Siwon untuk terlepas dari bibirnya begitu saja .

Siwon menyeringai saat melihat wajah Donghae yang memerah karena menahan nafsunya yang tengah memuncak . Siwon semakin gesit menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya , membuat juniornya semakin dalam bergesekan dengan junior Donghae . Jangan lupakan dencitan ranjang yang menjadi salah satu saksi bisu , pergulatan antara Suami dan istri dalam melakukan ' malam pertama ' mereka berdua .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , tak tahan dengan desahan yang ingin sekali ia lantunkan .

Namun dengan cepat Siwon menahan kepalanya , melumat bibir Donghae dengan sedikit kasar , Menggigit dan menghisap lidah Donghae , lalu menariknya dan dihisap kembali dengan kuat . Membuat kamar yang tengah panas ini semakin bertambah panas .

"Ahh Hyuuunngghhh aakuu mauh keluarhh ahhh", Siwon menyisipkan satu tangannya disela-sela tubuhnya dan Donghae .

"Euunngghhhhhh", Donghae mengerang kala ia merasakan juniornya dipijat dan diremas begitu kuatnya .

Siwon semakin kuat meremas junior Donghae , ia pun semakin cepat memijit-mijit junior Donghae yang masih terbungkuskan celana piyama Donghae .

"Ahhh Hyungghh ahhhhh, aku takkk tahhann ", Siwon merasakan junior Donghae berkedut dengan sangat cepat . Menandakan kalau sesuatu yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama akan segera terjadi .

Donghae mencengkeram kuat lengan kekar Siwon , menancapkan beberpa kuku disana . Ia tak tahan dengan kenikmatan ini . Sesuatu yang hendak keluar itu memaksanya untuk berteriak .

"Aaaarrgghhhhhhhhh", Tangan Siwon basah diakibatkan cairan sperma yang dikeluarkan junior Donghae . Donghae memejamkan matanya . Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah . Remuk . Namun sungguh , ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara . Sensasi yang membuatnya terbang melayang .

Klimaks pertama dalam hidupya .

Siwon tersenyum , mengecup sekilas kening Donghae . Dirinya bahagia , bisa membuat orang yang sangat ia cintai bisa meraih kepuasaan yang sungguh menakjubkan .

Siwon menurunkan wajahnya , hingga kini ia berada di depan junior Donghae . Ia usap celana piyama Donghae , ada sebuah gundukan disana . Basah . Ia dekatkan wajahnya , mencium aroma khas cairan tersebut . Dengan satu tarikan celana piyama Donghae sudah berada dilantai . Tak lupa Siwon melepaskan celana dalam Donghae .

"Hyung", ucap Donghae lemah . Dia lelah , dan tenaganya sudah habis terkuras akibat klimaks pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya .

Siwon tersenyum . Ia genggam junior Donghae yang tengah terkulai lemas .

"Euungghhh ", Donghae memejamkan matanya , benar-benar diluar dugaanya .

"Ahhh Hyung ahhhh", Donghae menggeliat sambil menekan kepala Siwon agar memperdalam kuluman terhadap juniornya yang masih tertidur .

Semua junior Donghae bisa dilahap Siwon semua . Siwon mempermainkan junior Donghae bagikan mengemut sebuah permen coklat . Manis dan membuat Siwon ketagihan .

"Ahhh ahhh", Siwon lagi-lagi menyeringai kala ia melepas kulumannya . Ia melihat junior Donghae sudah tegak berdiri , ia remas junior Donghae dengan penuh perasaan .

Donghae memejamkan matanya sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas . Tangannya pun meremas boneka nemo yang ia temukan disampingnya dan tangann satunya lagi menjambak rambut Siwon .

Siwon mempercepat tempo kocokannya pada junior Donghae . Membuat Donghae mendesah sexy .

"ahhh Hyung terusshhhh ahh terusshh hyungghhh", Siwon tersenyum dan menuruti kemauan Donghae tanpa diminta dua kali .

Siwon merasakan junior Donghae berkedut kembali , sepertinya Donghae akan mengalami klimaksnya yang kedua sesaat lagi .

Donghae semakin gila akan apa yang dilakukan tangan lihai Siwon pada juniornya . Siwon dengan semangat terus dan terus mengocok dan meremas junior Donghae yang sudah semakin tegang .

"Arrgghh Hyunngghh", ucap Donghae dengan desahannya yang semakim erotis .

"Ahh , aku mauhhh keluarr hyuungghh, ahhh ahhh teruushhh", Siwon memasukan junior Donghae kedalam mulutnya . Hingga kini mulutnya telah terisi dengan junior Donghae yang cukup besar . Siwon memaju mundurkan kepalanya , tangannyapun memberi ketenangan pada dua bola kembar Donghae yang terbilang imut itu .

Siwon mengisap dan menggigit kecil ujung junior Donghae membuat Donghae menggelinjang nikmat akan sensasi yang memabukkan dan membuatnya gila .

"Arrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhh", lenguhan panjang Donghae terdengar begitu merangsang . Semua cairan yang tertumpahkan dari junior Donghae . Dengan senang hati ditelan tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun oleh Siwon . Malahan , dia ingin lagi merasakan cairan sperma Donghae yang menurutnya mempunyai rasa gurih dan sedikit manis .

Donghae memejamkan matanya . Mulutnya terbuka , degupan jantungnyapun berpacu dengan sangat cepat . Lelah , sangat lelah . Siwon seakan tak memberikan kesempatan untuknya bernafas sejenak . Hingga tak berselang lama ia harus klimaks yang kedua kalinya dengan berjarak beberapa menit saja . Keringat mengucur melalui pori-pori kulitnya .

"Haeee", desah Siwon ditelinga Donghae , membuat Donghae membuka matanya . Ia menolehkan wajahnya , mendapati senyuman manis Siwon yang ditunjukkan Siwon untuknya .

'_Aku tak menyangka , Wonni Hyung sangat liar dan berani ', _batinnya .

"Ahhku lelahh hyung", Donghae menepis tangan Siwon yang kini berusaha membangunkan junior Donghae yang tengah berkerut .

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya , lalu memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk .

Siwonpun melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu . Selang beberapa menit , kini tubuhnya benar-benar polos .

Donghae menatapnya tanpa berkedip . Terpesona dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini .

Sesosok namja tampan , dengan abs yang tercetak begitu bagus dan indah didada dan diperut Siwon .Lalu pandangan Donghae turun , seketika ia memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat big junior milik Siwon yang tengah mengacung ke atas . Terlihat sangat kuat , keras dan sangat tegang . Lihat saja , urat-urat junior itu yang seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya .

"Haee", Siwon menindih tubuh lemah itu . Dan kembali , Siwon melumat bibir Donghae setelah ia memaksa wajah Donghae untuk menghadap ke arahnya .

"Mmppphhh ", Donghae benar-benar terbuai dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon . Tak perlu lama , kini junior Donghae kembali tegang akibat rangsangan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Siwon .

Siwon tersenyum kala caranya berhasil .

Sepertinya aka nada pertarungan yang lebih ' panas ' sesaat lagi .

Siwon menurunkan ciumannya , dari leher , dada , kedua nipple Donghae , lalu perut Donghae . Donghae menggelinjang saat Siwon menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam pusar Donghae , terasa geli namun sangat merangsang untuk Donghae .

Tangan Siwon meremas junior Donghae yang sudah kembali tegang , Siwon kembali memlumat bibir Donghae .

Donghae tak mampu berkata-kata , hanya lenguhan demi lenguhan yang terdengar . Membuat Siwon semakin gencar mengocok junior Donghae dalam genggamannya .

"Euunmmhhh", Donghae mendesah kala lidah Siwon kini bermain di daun telinganya .

Donghae memejamkan matanya , kala lidah Siwon menyapu daun telinganya dan juga menggigit kecil .

Siwon kembali melumat bibir Donghae , hanya lumatan kecil sebelum dirinya turun dari tubuh Donghae .

"Ahhh Hyunggghh ", Donghae mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya kala dengan nakalnya Siwon mengusap paha dalamnya .

Sepertinya Siwon sudah tak sabar dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan .

Siwon mengangkat pinggul Donghae , lalu menaruh bantal dibawah pinggang Donghae . Siwon membuka paha Donghae lebar . Hingga kini terpampang dengan jelas , hole Donghae yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus sama dengan bulu-bulu yang menutupi juniornya .

Siwon dengan susah payah menelan salivanya , dia menggelengkan kepalanya .

Hal yang selama ini ia inginkan , akan segera ia capai .

Siwon mengemut jari tengahnya , melumuri jarinya dengan salivanya .

"Euumhh", Donghae memejamkan matanya , kala ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam lubang ketatnya . Sesuatu yang mengganjal dan basah .

"Ahhh , ahhhhh hyunggghh", Donghae menutup pahanya ,tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang terjadi dibawah sana .

Siwon merasakan tangannya dijepit , hingga ia mengeluarkan jarinya . Donghae mendengus kesal , dan memukul kepala Siwon menggunkan boneka nemo gara-gara menghentikan sodokan jari tengah yang benar0benar membuatnya seakan terbang .

"Akkhhh Hyunghh", Donghae memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk , mencoba melihat apa yang tengah terjadi pada lubangnya .

Junior Siwon kini sudah berada didepan lubang Donghae , memaksakan juniornya yang berukuran jumbo itu masuk pada lubang sempit milik Donghae .

"Akkhhhhh ahhhh", pekikan dan desahan terlontar beriringan kala Donghae merasakan ada sesuatu benda yang berusaha ingin membobol lubangnya .

Siwon mendorong juniornya dengan sekuat tenaga , susah .

"Akkkhhh , ahhpppoo hyungghha hahh", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya . Terasa sakit dan perih dibawah sana . Namun Siwon tak menggubris hal itu .

"AKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Donghae berteriak dengan sangat keras . Air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya . Sungguh sakit dan perih . Berjuta kali lipat daripada sebelumnya . Lubangnya seperti dirobek dengan kasar .

Siwon mengahapus air mata Donghae yang bergulir dipipi mulus istrinya itu . Dalam sekali hentakan , big junironya sudah masuk semuanya . Hingga dapat ia rasakan , bahwa juniornya yang berada didalam lubang Donghae tengah menyentuh sebuah dinding disana .

Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya , mengecup kening lalu berakhir dibibir bengkak milik

Donghae .

"Mianhae Hae", Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya . Ia pun mengecup balik bibir Siwon walau hanya sekilas , "Bergeraklah Hyung", pinta Donghae lembut . Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya .

Dengan gerakan perlahan , Siwon mulai menggerakan tubuhnya .

"Ahhhhhhh hyungghhh", Siwon mulai menggoyangkn pinggulnya maju-mundur , membuat seseorang disana dengan mendesah tak karuan .

"Ahhh ahhhh ", desah keduanya , saat Siwon merasakan pijatan yang benar-benar memanjakan juniornya . Lubang sempit Donghae , seakan menghisap dan memakan junior Siwon . Siwon memejamkan matanya , dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya .

"Ahhh hyunggghh ahhhhh ", desah Donghae , ia pun menjambak rambut Siwon , lalu menariknya dan membuat dirinya dengan leluasa menicum dan melumat bibir Siwon .

'_Agresif eoh', _batin Siwon . Namun dirinya senang melihat Donghaenya seperti itu , sungguh senang malah .

"Ahhh disannahh terushhh sannahh", erang nikmat Donghae saat junior Siwon menyentuh bahkan menendang suatu titik yang menambah desahan sexy dari Donghae .

"Ahhh ahhhh", Siwon terus menyodokkan juniornya . Semakin liar dan kasar . Lumatan demi lumatan diberikan Siwon untuk Donghaenya .

Siwon menghentikan aksinya , membuat Donghae menatapnya tajam . Namun belum smepat Donghae memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah bantal yang ia temukan , Siwon dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Donghae tanpa melepaskan juniornya .

Hingga kini Donghae menungging didepan Siwon . Siwon meremas butt Donghae dengan gemas , " Ahhhh-ahhhh hyunggghh", Siwon mulai menggerakan kemabli pinggulnya maju-mundur . Kadang ia menggerakan ke kanan dan kekiri, mencari sensasi kenikmatan yang lain .

"Ahhh, ahhhhh", Siwon terus menyodokkan juniornya , menghantam sweetspot Donghae dengan keras . Sakit namun sangat nikmat dirasakan oleh Donghae .

Siwon menarik pinggul Donghae saat ia memajukan pinggulnya . Hingga tubuh mereka seperti tubrukan .

"euunggghhhhh", Donghae mengerang saat ia mendapatkan kenikmatan lain , yaitu pijatan Siwon di juniornya .

Dengan mudah Siwon meraih junior Donghae , ia kocok junior Donghae dengan tempo cepat namun juga berubah menjadi tempo lambat .

"Ahhh akuhh mau keluarrr hyunghhhhh", Siwon merasakan junior Donghae berkedut , ia kocok semakin cepat junior Donghae sesekali ia remas twinsball imut milik Donghae .

"ARGHHHHH", Donghae berteriak frustasi kala tangan Siwon menjepit ujung juniornya . Siwon menyeringai , dia suka sekali melihat wajah cemberut milik Donghaenya .

"Ahhhh ahhh", kali ini desahan terdengar dari mulut Siwon . Dinding rectum milik Donghae benar-benar memijatnya dengan sangat kuat .

"Ahhh , lepashhh , lepashhhh", Donghae meminta dengan desahannya . Memohon agar Siwon melepaskan jepitan tangannya . Donghae ingin menepis tangan Siwon , namun tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lelah akibat klimaks sebelumnya .

"Tunggu chagiiiihhh, bersama-samahhh", Siwon mempercepat goyangan pinggulnya . Siwonpun melepaskan jepitan tangannya , hingga

"Arrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh", desah panjang keduanya . Donghae memuncratkan cairannya cukup banyak , hingga cairan itu mengotori tubuhnya dan tubuh Siwon .

Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya , melepas perlahan juniornya dari dalam lubang sempit milik Donghae .

Ia tersenyum , saat melihat cairan yang ia tumpahkan di dalam lubang Donghae berceceran keluar , hingga membasahi seprai . Cairan itupun bercampur dengan darah akibat ulah junior miliknya .

Ia menyelimuti tubuh Donghae, sebelumnya ia tarik bantal yang menjadi penopang tubuh Donghae .

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Donghae .

"Saranghaeyo ", Siwon menarik tubuh Donghae , lalu mengecup kening Donghae . Donghae tersenyum menjawabnya . Tak ada tenaga yang bisa ia keluarkan walau hanya gumaman . Donghae semakin dalam memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam dada bidang milik Siwon .

"Gomawoyo", Siwonpun mengusap punggung Donghae dengan sayang .

Benar-benar memuaskan hasratnya yang ia pendam selama ini !

Mereka tertidur lelap akibat pertempuran yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan .

Ditemani semilir angin malam dan bau khas sperma mereka berdua .

Mereka tertidur dengan senyum yang tertoreh diwajah lelah mereka .

Malam yang indah dan juga tak terlupakan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fiiuuhhhh#lapkeringat**

**Sumpah , susah banget nulis adegan ini , T.T , mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan eoh ^^**

**Please review ne *.^**


End file.
